


Reunion

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Suicidal Sam, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger warnings for Suicidal Tendencies and Attempted Suicide!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> http://lipglosskaz.tumblr.com/post/66242059912/dog-dean-afternoon-9-10  
> Based off this Pin.  
> and SWP: Reunion
> 
> I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a name.

Dean was driving the Impala down an empty road early one morning. Sam was back at the motel sleeping, or at least Dean hoped he was still sleeping.

“Hey Dean-o!” said a familiar voice that made Dean swerve into the other lane momentarily. His face felt hot with three years worth of pent up rage. Dean pulled over in a way that would have made him cringe if he hadn’t been so pissed. He jumped out of the car and pulled the unwelcome being from the backseat. The other male's body hit the asphalt with a thud.

“Gabriel!” Dean growled through his teeth. In his hands was the collar of the archangels dark red shirt; the same on he wore the day he ‘died’. Gabriel stared up at Dean with sadness and fear in his eyes. “Can you die?” Dean growled.

“What?” Gabriel said shakily, eyes widening at Dean’s question.

“If I shot you, will you die?” Dean fought back angry tears.

“No…” Gabriel whispered. Dean dropped him on the asphalt and pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. He pointed it at the archangel’s heart. 'Or at least where it would be…’ Dean thought to himself. Dean’s finger grazed the trigger, but before he could pull it his phone rang.

With the gun still pointed at Gabriel, Dean looked at the caller ID.

It was Sam.

“Hey, Samm-” Dean started with fake gusto, but was cut off by a delirious sounding Sam.

“Dean! Dean… I-I did something bad… don't- Don’t blame yourself, Dean.” The call cut off before Dean could say anything to his brother.

“SAMMY!” Dean yelled into the phone. Quickly he threw the gun into the back seat, not really caring if it was in plain sight.

“Cas, get your feathery ass down here now!” Dean got the car started again. Both angels appeared, Cas in the passenger seat and Gabe in the back.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Check on Sammy now!” Dean ordered. Cas did as he was told; disappearing and reappearing moments later.

“Dean, I can’t get in. The room is warded.”

“Dammit, Sam!”

****

Dean got the three of them back to the motel in under five minutes, breaking the speed limit the whole way. He opens the motel door with his key and ran in without the angels. They were stuck at the door due to the wardings.

“Sammy?” Dean called out but no one replied. He saw what looked like remains of a broken beer bottle; Dean’s stomach flipped.

“SAM!” Dean tried the bathroom, but it was locked. With all of his body weight, Dean crashed against the door. He broke it on the first blow. Dean was met with a bathtub full of water and blood. In the water was a half awake Sam, mumbling about seeing Gabriel again.

“No!” Dean screamed to no one in particular as he pulled Sam's half living body out of the bloody water. A piece of broken beer bottle fell out of Sam’s hand when Dean put him on the cold tile floor. Dean sobbed at the sight of his baby brother’s wrists covered in deep cuts that blood was flowing out of. Though, Dean realized that wasn't the only place the blood was coming from. Sam's shirt had blood seeping through. After Dean removed the shirt he saw where the warding sigil has been put. Sam's chest was covered in a bleeding angel warding sigil and many Enochian words.

“Sammy! Come on wake up!” Dean sobbed while smacking Sam's cheek. His eyes fluttered open but they didn't stay open for more than a second. He watched a Sam's coloring got worse and worse.

“No, Sammy! Don’t leave me alone here, man!” Dean yelled, “Come on!” Dean picked up Sam's lifeless body and carried him out of the bathroom. Sam groaned in pain from the jostling.

“Cas!” Dean barked while placing Sam on the sleeping area’s carpet.

“I can’t come in Dean. The warding is still intact.” Castiel reminded a frantic Dean.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy.” Dean whispered before picking up another piece of the broken bottle and cutting at big ‘X’ over the angel wardings. Sam groaned in pain again, louder this time.

Cas ran in and reached out or Sam to heal him. “No!” Sam groaned. Castiel healed him fully, only leaving behind nasty scars. Sam screamed out in frustration and disappointment, he thought he’d never see Gabriel again. “NO!”


End file.
